


sun&moon

by Anonymous



Series: love love love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Exhibitionism, High School, M/M, Oral Fixation, Public Blow Jobs, Unrequited Love, dojohn, implied bottom johnny, school slut!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: when my moon risesyour sun rises as well





	sun&moon

**Author's Note:**

> also on aff, sorry for any typos

rooftop, cool spring air, last year of high school—dongyoung is a little taken aback.

 

they’d known each other for a long while, not dating, more like best friends, his affection being rejected quite a long time ago; and yet they’re here.

 

rooftop, april’s sending a delicate little drizzle that pitta-pats against their school building yet never reaches them, last year of high school, right about time for lunch; and yet they’re here. 

 

dongyoung doesn’t even think he could imagine something like this—best friend on his knees, for him.

 

youngho doesn’t seem embarrassed about it in any sense though, licking the underside of maybe one of his closest friend’s dick all the way to the tip with nothing but content in his eyes.

 

he kitten licks the few protruding veins, doesn’t hesitate to drag his tongue over them a few times just for the hell of it—dongyoung watches with his stomach in a knot, looking down on the boy between his legs with a bit of a humble smugness.

 

youngho licks up the underside again, tongue flat against the searing flesh as he thoroughly ran it over nearly every part of it—he looks up for a fleeting second, honey coloured eyes a little innocent as he nosed coarse hairs to taste the base of what he deemed decent enough to admire. 

 

dongyoung mutters out something, kinda incoherent, maybe a curse or a complaint—but it doesn’t cause much, youngho only gives a little laugh (a proud one at that) and sets his free hand on dongyoung’s hip; long fingers clutching his friend’s uniform, trousers and leather jacket alike as his other hand nearly strained to hold his cock.

 

“you’re big.” youngho somehow mumbles out, still tasting every inch with some type of lusty fascination—and dongyoung doesn’t know much to reply to that, but knows a 'thanks' and an ‘I know’ would be too smug for a guy like him. 

 

he grunts.

 

the brunet gives a small, last lick to the overall shaft; tongue running over sensitive skin until he stops and—dongyoung tries not to watch, thinks maybe the visual would be too much for him and he’d cum too fast—but his eyes still watch youngho’s pretty pursed lips as they wrap around the crown of his cock; fit snug and wet and warm—so, so, so wet and warm.

 

he tongues the thin, beading slit within his mouth; earning a rough grip in his hair and a groan. when he does it again, dongyoung fists his hair harder, nearly makes him moan.

 

youngho pulls back a little, tongue still against the reddened tip of dongyoung’s length, then he kisses it—smiling a little. 

 

he looks up.

 

“c-can I?” he croaks out, voice a little hoarse from holding it in so long—he’d barely said anything before or even after he let dongyoung push him against the wall, trying to make moves for something he’d never allow—he’d said nothing more than a compliment to girth and length the entire time they’d been on the rooftop, nothing more.

 

dongyoung gives a look, gaze steady and voice stable as he, though he’d panted and breathed heavily before, asks sharply; “can you what?”

 

youngho seems a little shy—just a little, microscopically humiliated really—“can I put it in my mouth?” he asks, and dongyoung’s tempted to ask ‘what’ but—“will you let me swallow?”, youngho looks increasingly excited, “or will you do it on my face? or both?” letting out warm huffs of air that stirred his friend’s already tight stomach; made his dick twitch as he anticipated contact, youngho’s lips hovering near the head of his cock warmly.

 

he feels his lips twitch, maybe into a smirk, and further curls his hand into those pretty brown locks to tear youngho’s gaze from his cock to his face; wanting a reaction rather than wanting to give one as he yanks youngho’s head up; forcing eye contact.

 

it earns him a desperate little moan, one you’d expect of such a man; sexual thought rather undignified as he whimpered like heat has taken him hostage just from being manhandled. he’d once said something about liking it, being roughed up and ordered around.

 

so much for dongyoung being a sweet boy.

 

maybe he could pretend—maybe he could expose the bits of aggression he’d hidden in thought of youngho’s little trauma—maybe, maybe so.

 

“just suck.” he says, a little more bold than he’d been before. he likes the way he sounds like that—a lot more mature than his usual act, soft and sweet. he takes his dick into his hand, lets the brunet’s hands fall, though they come to wrap around his knees to keep steady.

 

youngho’s innocent stare ebbs away, his expression changing to one of bliss—“I like that..” he whispers, brows raised a little, pupils dilating.

 

dongyoung doesn’t get the chance to marvel at the pretty expression, instead watches it turn into an even lewder one as the brunet opens his mouth just wide enough to accept his girth; and it makes his heart colour with greed and dominance as he takes advantage of it all—tracing youngho’s pretty pink lips with the tip of his dick, smearing precum like gloss.

 

youngho makes a tiny sound, fingers digging into dongyoung’s knees, like he’s begging for it—yet the raven-haired boy doesn’t comply, just continues on with his minuscule teasing, doing it until he finds himself bold to drag it from soft lips to a pale cheek; tapping the heated tip against soft skin until a blush begins to bloom; youngho stares up at him with twinkles of humiliation in his pretty brown eyes, mouth still slightly open.

 

it makes dongyoung smile a little.

 

“can I fuck your mouth?” he asks, other hand  still curling into youngho’s hair—he pulls a little, smirks even, “would you like that too?”

 

a moment of silence, the apples of cheeks redden even more, “y-yes.” he whimpers out, gaze just a little dreamy as he watched dongyoung work himself until he’s hissing—he tugs a few more times, lazy, and youngho whimpers; pitched and sultry and—

 

inky black hair, darkened eyes and a faint, faint look of bliss—dongyoung uses his hand to pull soft locks, raises pretty brown eyes to make eye contact, and guides his cock between lips like petals—soft, delicate.

 

dongyoung watches his face, doesn’t remember this is his best friend for a moment, doesn’t remember that he’s doyoung, student council member; semi-popular, soft-spoken and “cute”.

 

he thinks of...things he knows youngho would never allow him to do.

 

things better left unsaid, he supposes.

 

he shifts a little, slides his length in further and lets a groan rip from his throat—youngho’s mouth, it’s hot and wet, and god how long would he even last?

 

he cradles youngho’s face in his hands, a little affectionate with the way his fingers curl to hold a little more gently, and whispers out a little, “ready?”

 

the brunet hums in response, sends little sparks of arousal throughout dongyoung’s body—he bites down on his lip, then slides further in, finally feels like he’s getting what he wants as his length glides; heavenly slick and hot.

 

he pauses, halfway in, lets it sit on his tongue for a moment before youngho takes it into his mouth fully, unashamed, without much trouble.

 

dongyoung groans, shoulders falling lax. 

 

he pulls back, gentle, then thrusts; feels his knees go a little weak as his cock nudges the back of youngho’s throat—and youngho only makes an appreciative sound, kind of lewd, kind of cute; and hollows his cheeks as dongyoung begins a gentle pace.

 

maybe after the sixth thrust, youngho pulls back, makes this tiny sound that makes dongyoung’s dick twitch, like he’s breathless—“y-you don’t have to be gentle about it.” he mumbles out after a moment, staring up with his pretty, innocent eyes—but its only a matter of seconds before he takes the thick base in his slender hand, guiding it between his lips.

 

dongyoung takes heed and pushes youngho’s hand away, fists his hair tightly and snaps his hips forward, hard—fuck, he wishes he could do more than this, yeah he’s grateful, but he wants more; he wants more power, he wants the authority to fuck and please youngho in every way but—

 

he looks good, mouth stuffed fucking full, but what dongyoung wants is love.

 

nothing more.

 

he fucks into the brunet’s mouth, groans and grunts as he tires his thighs and hips each movement of them, they’d been atop the roof for a little while—“fuck.” he moans, face twisted a little to the angry side; though he was anything but.

 

“god, s’like velvet.” he confesses, and youngho seems to like it, makes a sound that intensifies what he’s already doing—his tongue working when it can, cheeks hollowed; trying so hard to keep up it makes the inhales and exhales from his nose uneven.

 

dongyoung pulls back, just a little, then gently pushes further in, and, as snug as it could possibly be, sits there—basking in the moist heat.

 

he doesn’t make any moves to pleasure himself, just stands there; enjoying the moment—watching as his closest and most favoured friend fights to keep his mouth open; tries not to let his jaw lock—but dongyoung doesn’t pull out and help; enjoying the thrill of it all too much to help—

 

because watching youngho is mesmerizing, even though he struggles, lids fluttering as his eyes water—but he’s too determined to give in—his brows knit and he breathes unevenly from his nose, in a slightly panicky kind of way; and dongyoung absolutely loves it.

 

(and its kinda funny, the coolness of april’s rain, distant chirps and rustles from the school’s forest-like land—and they’re settled on the rooftop; barely moving anymore, sexual in connection and touch.)

 

then youngho gags, eyes scrunch closed because it’s a lil painful—has to whimper and tug and scratch at the dongyoung’s legs through his stupid school slacks for him to pull back and—he only moves a little, makes space, yet never fully unsheathes himself.

 

youngho chokes around him, and when he moves to get away, pretty hands coming forward and pushing at dongyoung’s hips; the raven-haired boy, caught up in the moment, binds youngho’s hands in his own.

 

he leans against the building wall, texture strange against his clothed back, and slants his hips, nudges the head of his length against heated flesh, irritated and sensitive.

 

with another pleading sound, body jolting with the strength he used to try and get his arms free, youngho stares up at him with tear filled eyes, desperate arousal dampening the brown of his eyes—dongyoung lets go, watches youngho pull back almost immediately.

 

he glares, though softly; instinctive tears spilling over and wetting his reddened cheeks as he panted about—dongyoung only gives a sheepish smile.

 

“sorry.” he mumbles, “I’ll get you ice cream from the cafeteria later, if you want.” 

 

youngho gives a sound, lazy, and tucks a lengthy brown lock behind his ear, decorated with piercings—for dongyoung, it’s hard to look past his beauty, even in times like this; coughing and panting breathlessly, wiping drool and precum from his lips.

 

“when I’m done.” he mumbles, oral fixation obvious.

 

dongyoung gives a content sigh, eyes running over youngho’s form a couple times, how he looks so delicate from the positions they stood in—but his knees must hurt, resting on them for so long.

 

he slides down the wall, plops down onto his ass and spreads his legs to further unzip his slacks, tries to give a more comfortable way of doing this—and the brunet crawls on over, unbothered, pushing his hair back each time it fell forward; uncaring of position, just to pleasing himself in a taboo way.

 

once close enough, he takes hold of maybe his (only) friend’s length; tongue darts out to taste again, a kitten lick, gentle.

 

softly, heatedly, lips encircle girth wholly; a few gentle movements as he indulges in giving fellatio; cheeks hollow and a head of overgrown hair bobs—skilled tongue flattens, what a filled mouth can’t reach is touched by lithe fingers, friction between a soft hand and a wet mouth, both too much for dongyoung anyways.

 

the rain worsens, blue sky turning a little gray, fluffy clouds floating idly—dongyoung moans, head falls back against the wall in natural reaction to pleasure; his brows raise, his stomach knots—

 

“you’re amazing.” he mumbles, floating somewhere between reality and a dream come true—he ruffles brown hair, watches youngho suck him off with nothing but unrequited affection in his eyes—he feels that bud of euphoria bloom in his chest as the brunet unintentionally noses at unruly hair—

 

he releases without warning, nor a sound, just tilts his head crooked and bites his lip, eyes fluttering shut—doesn’t think about the way youngho swallows around him—youngho with no qualms as he lets the raven-haired boy cum down his throat.

 

dongyoung finally lets a groan fall from his lips, appreciative, yet never really moves.

 

surely his hips buck, thighs tremble, but the most he does is yank youngho’s head back, an eye cracked open as he shot the rest of his load across the beautiful, infamous school slut’s face.

 

youngho grins.

 

///

 

dongyoung stares off into the courtyard, fixing his trousers and shirt; but the events that occurred still stood evident, lip stain on the fabric around his zipper, shirt crumpled and sweat thinning the full look of his fringe.

 

the rain pit-a-pats against the building, mist hits his face, he hears the talk of (fellow) boisterous teenagers as they run back inside for lunch—it’s a spring inspired lunch it seems, there’s fruit  and such.

 

when he finishes, he glances over to youngho.

 

beautiful and wise seo youngho, who’d told him not to look as he fixed himself up, from getting rid of arousal to cleaning up the appearance; who always looked like he’d done nothing as inappropriate as he had, always so clean and elegant.

 

“hey.” he whispers, softly. 

 

honey coloured eyes redirect from a small mirror, to his own.

 

brown, peachy scented hair sways, pursed lips form a little confused pout.

 

“what?”

 

third times the charm, maybe? 

 

“I love you.”

 

youngho’s pretty eyes sliver, crescent-like, and he giggles maybe—“your friends say that too.”

 

pit-a-pat, pit-a-pat, pit-a-pat.

 

his heart hurts a little.

 

“but I mean it.”

 

pretty, pretty youngho combs his lithe fingers through his hair, sets his gaze back on himself in the mirror; cleans around his lips and wipes his face clean of cum, dabs lip stain in the center of plush lips, red and puffy, until their pink.

 

the colour smudges, spreads, gives an innocent look to his overall matured features, and the perfume he’d sprayed earlier spreads in the air slowly—“you do.” he says, smearing away the oversaturated colour on the edges of his lips, “but you know those words mean nothing to me too.”

 

the compact closes, mirror gleams with rainy sun, then disappears into a pocket—

 

“give me a chance?” dongyoung asks, voice wavering a little, “or will I be put aside again?  am I not good enough? am I not special to you?” he rambles, hands shoved in his pockets and brows knit; eyes narrowed as the rain swooped under the building top with wind and speed, hitting them both—his gaze never left his young love’s figure though, even as the rain sang hello.

 

youngho smiles again, and those fluffy gray clouds reflect in his eyes as crescent moons fall with this new, sullen little smile—“you’re more than good enough, younggie.” he whispers, “but I’m not, not for you.”

 

then he puts on that always-happy mask, petal-like lips curled, eyes shining albeit with a falsified glee; and skips back over to dongyoung.

 

“and you may think you’re not special to me, but you are.” 

 

he presses a chaste kiss on the raven-haired boy’s cheek, then an even quicker one on his lips;

 

“because rule number one, for seo youngho, is do not swallow.”

 

april rain brings the smell of spring, and slightly sorrowful love.

 

he twirls away, leaves behind the scent of flowers and carefreeness; dongyoung watches him like he’s in a movie, entranced—“see you at lunch.” soft, lovable voice, words of an angel who loves to sin, “remember to buy ice cream.”

 

the door to the roof closes.

 

he has hope...just a little.


End file.
